The Tempted Telepath
by slinky90
Summary: Sookie and Bill have come to an agreement which will get him out of her hair. All she has to do is one last thing for Bill. He takes her to Fangtasia to meet the Sheriff and everything changes from there. She has always had someone looking after her. What will she do when no one is?
1. Chapter 1

The Tempted Telepath

Chapter 1

Being a telepath sometimes has its perks. Hearing every nasty thought that people have about you is not one of them. Yes, I have been called crazy, but I promise you that I'm not. My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am a telepathic waitress from Bon Temps, Louisiana.

For years I have worked at Merlotte's which is owned by my friend Sam Merlotte. I'd like to say that my profession was a little classier than slinging beers every which way, but that would be a lie. People can say all they want that they came in for the food, but we all know that they just came in to order a beer after a long day, or to stare at the waitresses.

Within the last year I have lost more than just a few of my friends. I also lost my Gran. All because someone was small minded and didn't agree with the fact that I had no problems with people who were just a little different than I was.

During this time I was dating Bill Compton. My first boyfriend and first vampire that I had ever met. At the beginning Bill was great. Everything about him oozed sex appeal. Dark and brooding. The fact that he was a veteran only kicked him up a few notches in my "sexy checklist". After my Gran died he was there for me every step of the way. Well, not every step, seeing as how he couldn't take steps in the daytime. Vampire. Remember?

Any who, just when I thought that everything was going great I find out that he is using me to advance his position in, I guess you would call it, the vampire hierarchy. Something to do with his queen wanting to use my special gift for something. Right now, I can barely remember what she wanted to do with me. Needless to say, we broke up. And just about every day since then he has been trying to get back in my good graces. Newsflash, Bill! It ain't gonna happen!

This evening while I was working Bill came in and sat in my section. "Arlene, can you take care of that," I asked her. Arlene is one of my best friends that works at Merlotte's. She's worked there even longer than I have. "Sook, when are you going to start talking to him again?" She was well aware of the reason why I wasn't talking to him in the first place. "When is he going to stop being an asshole and start taking what I say seriously?" All she could do was look at me with her jaw dropped. I wasn't normally someone who would curse, at least out loud, but Bill deserved it.

A few minutes later she came back over to me. "He really wants to talk to you."

"Did you mention to him that I have nothing to say to him?"

"Yes, I did. Just go talk to him so he will leave. You know he gives me the heebie-jeebies." Just like Arlene. God love her, but she was just about as small minded as everyone else. The heifer owed me. After all, it was her boyfriend that killed my Gran and I would never let her forget it. "Fine. I'll go talk to him, but you need to make sure that he leaves afterwards."

I walked over to him. The way he looked at me still made me sick to my stomach. "What the hell do you want, Bill," I asked him. "Sookie, I need you to come with me. My Sherriff requests your presence. It won't take too long, but you will need to take the rest of the night off." All I could do was look at him. Dumbfounded. Who the hell did he think he was!? "Bill, we aren't together anymore. I don't have to do anything that you ask me to do. Now, please leave. Don't make me call Sam over here."

"I have already cleared this with Sam. I have agreed to cover your wages for the remainder of the evening and anything you will lose in tips. Please do this for me and I will leave you alone as you have asked me." I didn't believe a damn word that he was saying. "And how do I know you will hold true to your word," I asked him. "After this is over I am moving away from Bon Temps. I am going back to my maker. She has summoned me. A call that I cannot refuse."

Thank God! Bill was going to leave me alone if I did this one thing for him. All I had to do was leave work, go home, shower, change, and re-do my makeup. "When I do this, Bill, do you promise to leave me alone? For good?"

"Yes. And I will remain true to my word." Yea, the eff right. Here's to hoping. "Just let me go tell Sam that I am leaving and get my stuff. You can meet me at my house in about 45 minutes." I couldn't help but think that if he was feeding me another line of BS that I was going to stake the bastard myself. "Where are we going anyway," I asked.

"Shreveport."

"Are you taking me to that vampire club? What's it called? Fantasia?"

"Fangtasia. Yes. Now please hurry. We have to be there by 9:30."

"Well, why didn't you say something sooner? Let me just kick my ass in gear so you can take me to your leader. Oh, how I long to serve you, Bill."

"You don't have to be a smart ass, Sookie. We just need to hurry."

"Alright. Like I said. Meet me at my house in 45 minutes."

Ugh. Was I really doing this again? I swear. What is wrong with me? This is the inner monologue that I was having while I was taking my shower.

What am I doing? Why am I doing this? If that fucker does anything to cross me, I will stake him. This was my monologue while I was getting dressed.

What do you expect to come from tonight? Peace? The fact that he will finally leave you alone and never bother you again? "Totally worth it," I said to myself.

After I had finished my 'pep talk' I was ready to go. When Bill came to knock on my door I was a little more than miffed. He was 30 minutes late! If there wasn't a promise of silence I wouldn't be doing anything for him. "Let's go. I'm ready to have my life back. A life where you aren't part of it."

"It's nice to see you too, Sookie."

"Don't be a smart ass. You're the one who asked me to do something for you. If I had my way, the only thing that I would be doing for you is staking you."

Bill looked at me as though what I had said surprised him. "I can't believe that you still have so much hostility for me. Didn't we once love each other?"

"Get over it. Let's go. I'm ready to have you out of my life for good."

Forty minutes later we were in Shreveport. "One step closer."

"What?" Bill asked.

"Nothing. I wasn't talking to you."

As we walked in to Fangtasia Bill placed his hand on my back. "Don't touch me," I barked at him. Quickly removing his hand from my back he looked at me and said, "Sorry."

"I bet you are. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"Can you just keep a smile on your face and do this last thing for me? Without being such a bitch?"

I was shocked to say the least that he had the gall to tell me that I was being a bitch. _He wants to see a bitch? I will be more than happy to show him one._

Just as I was having another monologue with myself (I was doing that a lot tonight) the most handsome creature to ever walk the face of the earth walked in the room. "My Lord, Bill, who is that," I asked. "That is Eric. My Sherriff," he said. His voice laced with malice. I looked back at Bill trying to determine why he held such contempt for his superior. "And what exactly does he need me for?"

"Ask him yourself. He's walking over here right now." I subconsciously fixed my hair. Gahhh, this man was gorgeous. Tall, blond, and muscular. Who turned up the heat in here? Oh, right. That was my sex drive telling me that it has been way too long since my last orgasm and the man walking towards me was sex on a stick. A very long stick. I stopped myself before I went any further down that road. I had to. Or else I would find myself wondering about the size of his dick.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse." Oh, man. He even sounded sexy.

"Hello, Mr. ...uuuhhhhhh? I'm sorry. Bill failed to inform me of who you are exactly."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Eric Northman. I am the Sherriff of Area 5. That includes Shreveport and all surrounding areas. Bill has informed me that you have a very special gift that may be of help for me this evening."

"Oh, he has. Has he?"

"Bill, you are excused. Please go gather your things and leave my area immediately."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Why does he have to leave immediately? How in the hell am I supposed to get home?" I asked.

"Do not worry about your mode of transportation. I will make sure that you are returned to your home once the matter has been resolved. Now, please accompany me to my office where we can discuss the details. In private." When I turned my head to look at Bill I found that he was already gone. "Geez, if I knew that was all you had to say I would have come to see you sooner. Bill has been nothing but a pain in my rear since I broke up with him."

He snickered at my words. "Yes, dear, I know. When I found out that he was using of the humans in my area to get ahead with our snake of a queen I made sure that he was banished."

As we walked to his office, Eric told me all about why Bill was no longer staying in Bon Temps. "I do not take kindly to my vampires going above my authority. Bill didn't register as a new resident when he first move to the area, he refused to inform me of what exactly he was doing back in the area, and he used you. And worst of all, he didn't share you with me." He turned to look at me with a smirk on his face and winked at me. HE actually WINKED at me!?

We finally arrived at his office when he turned to me and asked, "Do you currently belong to any other being? Human or Vampire?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. "What business is it of yours whether or not I belong to anyone else," I asked. If tonight was going to be filled with questions like this I was going to leave. Who in the hell did he think he was asking me about my personal life. "Merely asking a question. Please, have a seat, Miss Stackhouse."

"Don't call me, Miss Stackhouse. Sookie is fine. Now, what do you want and why am I here?"

"Well, Mi- Sookie. I need your special services. I am willing for pay you for them, of course. It seems that one of my employees seem to think that it is okay to steal from me. This is not something that I take kindly to. In the past weeks I have found that several thousand dollars have gone missing from my books. I would like for you to read all of my employees to see if we are able to find out where the money has gone."

"So, you want me to snoop around in the heads of your employees to find out where the money is. Did Bill inform you that my, uhh, talent doesn't work on vampires? One of the reasons that I was with him to begin with."

"I have been made aware. I need you to read my human employees."

"Why don't you just glamor them," I asked. I thought it was legitimate question.

"If I did that I wouldn't have had the pleasure of meeting you." He winked at me again. That was going to get on my nerves if he didn't stop. Well, maybe not. I was lying to myself. It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I don't know why it was so appealing when he winked at me, but when everyone else did it I just wanted to slap the shit out of them. This man was getting me so hot by just looking at me. Did I mention that he was sexy? Like super model, double take sexy? _Stop thinking about it, Sook. You are here to do a job._

"How much are you willing to pay me to do this little task for you?"

"What do you think is an appropriate amount," he asked.

"I want $5,000 for my services and another $2,000 because you took me away from my job to do this for you."

"Once the service has been rendered I will gladly pay you your required amount."

What!? Not that I was complaining, but holy shit! $7,000! That is more than I make in three months. "Well, let's get started. Where are the people you need me to read?"

"Follow me. They are in my associate, Pam's, office. Right this way." He gestured to the hallway for me to step into it so that I could follow him. As we walked into the office in the adjoining room I was surprised to see that there was only two people in the room. "Is this all," I asked. "Yes, Sookie. These are the only two people that I need you to speak with. This is Ginger, our bartender, and Yvetta, our entertainer."

Looking at Ginger I could tell that she was scared shitless. The poor girl was physically shaking. Yvetta was sitting there like she could care less about what happened. When I looked at her she glared back at me as if to say, "Bring it, bitch." As I sat down with the both of them Eric leaned into my ear and said, "Don't be nervous, my dear. They won't bite. And if they do, I will too." I glanced back at him. I don't know why, but hearing this from him made me feel very safe. What was it about him that made me feel so safe? So secure? So loved? And what the hell was happening to me? Yes, the man was hot, but I'd seen hot men before. Maybe it was the fact that he treated me like a man should treat a lady and spoke to me with respect? Who knows? I sure didn't.

While I sat there interviewing the women I tried not to concentrate on the fact that Eric was breathing down my neck. In an odd way it turned me on. Jeez. I needed to get this done and go home and take an ice cold bath. Yep. That's was I needed.

When I was finished I asked him to take me back to his office so that we could discuss my findings in private.

"What did you find out," he asked.

"Ginger didn't do it. And neither did Yvetta. Although I can't help but wonder if you have any other vampires on staff. It seemed to me like they had it glamored out of their memories."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I was reading them there was a block of some kind that I couldn't get past. It was almost like a detour in their minds."

"I do have a few other vampires on staff. I will speak with Pam about your findings. Your services are most appreciated, Miss Stackhouse. Would you like to join me in the bar for a drink before I take you home?"

I thought on this question for a while. _What do you have to lose? You're getting paid for the full night at Merlotte's, plus what he has agreed to pay you. Might as well have some fun._

"Sure. One drink wouldn't hurt. First, do you have a bathroom that I can use?" If I was going to do this I was going to look my best. This was the closest thing to a date that I had had in months. Good thing I brought a few of my cosmetics with me. In the bathroom I fixed my hair and checked my makeup. Don't ask why, but I felt the need to make sure that my breasts were in the right spot too. When I walked out of the bathroom, Eric gestured to me. Asking me to join him in a booth.

"My dear, I thought you had abandoned me," he smiled through the whitest teeth I had ever seen. _Jesus, help me. I don't know if this was a good idea. Too much to drink and I may have to forget that I'm a lady and jump this man's bones._

Needless to say, one drink led to two and so on. By the time we had finished drinking we were the only ones left in the bar. I started to turn to Eric to tell him that I needed to go home because I had to work the next day and he kissed me. Man, could he kiss. I pushed him away. Why? You ask. I have no idea.

"Eric, I really need to go," I said. He turned to kiss me again. This time I didn't push him away. I melted into this man's mouth. For a man so muscular you would've thought that his kisses would be hard and forceful. They weren't. His lips were so soft and inviting. So smooth and perfect. When his tongue pressed at my lips asking for entry I granted it. Oh, the things he could do with his tongue. As I felt my temperature rising I also felt a wetness between my legs. I have never had just a kiss make me wet before. Jesus, Shepherd of Judea, I wanted this man. My body had been telling me this all night. I just wasn't listening.

His lips started to make their way down my neck. As he started nibbling at the crook of my neck I moaned, "Eric, I need you to take me home."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Do you not like this?" As he said it he nibbled at my neck again. "Ohhhh. It's not that I don't like it, but we just met and I don't think that we should do anything too quickly. Please, take me home."

"As you wish, my dear, but we will pick this up on another night." As he rose I could see the straining erection in his pants and I no longer had a question about the size of his penis. I licked my lips. "Like what you see, Sookie?" _How embarrassing! He just caught me staring at his dick!_ "Do I?" I reached out and rubbed the hardness in his pants. _What was it about this man that brought out the inner sex kitten in me?_ "But I think you should take me home before we both do something we are going to regret."

He walked back to his office to grab his car keys and as he brought the car around to the front of the club I couldn't help but think that he was even sexier behind the wheel of his fire engine red Corvette. "Hop in," he said. I walked to the passenger side of the car and before I even saw it he had gotten out of the driver's side and opened the door for me. "Are you trying to impress me," I asked smiling at him "No. Unless it's working." He smirked at me again. "I am just showing you the respect that a true lady deserves."

Oh, boy. This was going to be a long ride home. I laid my hands in my lap and stared up at the sky. Before I knew it we were pulling into my driveway. "Just pull around to the back if you don't mind." It was almost over. I had almost done it. Finished the night without compromising myself. All I had to do was get out of the car and walk to the door. He walked me to my door. "Goodnight, my dear," he said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. I moved my mouth into the path of his lips. Best good night kiss. EVER.

Why was I resisting what my body had been telling me all night? _It's been too long since you had sex. Just invite him in. Men have one night stands all the time and think nothing of it._

"Would you like to come in, Eric?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Tempted Telepath – Chapter 2

"Eric, would you like to come in," I asked.

Before I knew it we were in the living room. He scooped me up in his arms and threw me down on my couch. "Miss Stackhouse, you have a very lovely home. I would love a tour of the bedroom." He looked at me with a sly smile on his face. _How could anyone say no to that face? _He sat down on the end of the couch and looked down at me longingly. "What would like to do, Eric?" He looked me dead in the eyes. "Your glamor doesn't work on me. Glamor proof telepath." I winked at him, just as he had done me several times at his club.

He stared back. Almost dumbfounded. "That's a shame. I was trying to convince you to let me do wicked things to you." He winked back. "What's stopping you," I asked. Next thing I knew he was on top of me. Kissing my neck. Rubbing his groin against my mound. A moan escaped my mouth. "Eric, wait," I said. I looked up at him and he had a worried look on his face. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't. I just need a minute. This is all happening so fast." As he sat up he pulled me into his arms. "This is moving fast for me as well. I am usually not this easily captivated by a woman. You, Miss Stackhouse, have pulled me in with your wit and charm. I have never wanted someone as much as I want you right now." His confession floored me. _He wanted me?_ "What do you mean, Eric? You want me?"

"Well, my dear, I want you to be mine," he answered. Mine? What am I now a possession!? Why is it that everyone I have ever met seems to think that they can claim me? I know. I know. The only "person" I have ever been with before was a vampire so I should be used to being claimed, but it still gets on my nerves. "Eric, what makes you want me so badly? We just met and you're already trying to lay claim to my heart."

He looked at me. Stared deep in my eyes. To be honest, the silence was extremely unbearable. "Eric? Is there something wrong," I asked. "No. I'm just trying to figure you out. I have been on this earth for over a thousand years and I have never had anyone question why I wanted to make them mine." I could understand why. He was attractive and the way he held himself screamed _DO ME!_ I knew exactly what he meant by 'mine', but I still wanted him to explain why. Bill never did. Once he started saying it I couldn't get him to stop. He never gave me a reason and he never called me his girlfriend. It was always "Sookie is MINE". Like I was a freaking toy that he could pick up and play with whenever he wanted.

After what felt like hours he finally spoke up. "I am going to explain this to you, but I want you to listen to me with a level head. No outbursts and no interruptions. Once I have finished you can ask all the questions you like. Is this fair? Can I count on you to let me finish before you explode?" I knew that I was one to fly off the handle about some things, but how could he tell this about me when we only just met a few hours ago? "Alright. Tell me what this is all about. If I'm going to agree to something I'd like to know what."

As he began his explanation I was captivated by the way his lips moved. Smooth and fluid. Never stumbling on a word and never losing focus. While I was caught up in his speech he started rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. There it was again. That little fire in the pit of my stomach. And again, I felt like I was going to melt. Right now I needed a cold shower and a couple of aspirin to knock the headache that I felt coming on.

"…And that, Sookie, is why I want you to be mine." Good gravy. I hadn't even listened to what he had said. _Was I really this horny that I couldn't even keep track of one thought train?_ "Eric, can you understand why I am a little skeptical? Bill called me his forever, but then ran a truck over my heart and just left me there." He pondered my analogy. _Note to self: no more analogies_. "I do understand, but can you also understand that my name is Eric. Not Bill. I have no intentions of running you over with a truck and I certainly won't leave you. If you agree, you will be mine. I will protect your heart, as well as your body."

After that line there wasn't anything left for me to say. I leaned into him and placed a kiss on his cold lips. They cooled the fire that was growing. Not fast enough, mind you, but cooled. It was almost like throwing water on a grease fire. Stops the fire from growing for a millisecond, but next thing you know you have 10 foot flames that are completely out of control.

He pulled me to straddle his lap and hugged me tighter so that my breasts were rubbing against his chest. Our kiss deepened and I started to moan. Believe me when I say he could kiss. I started rocking myself against his groin. As I was rocking his lips moved from mine to my neck. He kept sucking and I kept rocking. My hands moved down to the bottom of his shirt and I started to pull. It was almost like his shirt was painted on. I rolled his shirt up to his shoulders and started to nip at nickel shaped nipples. He growled when I did this and I looked up at his eyes. I saw the fire in my stomach come to light in his eyes. Pure lust.

TBC ;)


	3. Chapter 3

*** A note from the author: PLEASE keep in mind that I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the original author, Charlaine Harris. **

**Previously**

He pulled me to straddle his lap and hugged me tighter so that my breasts were rubbing against his chest. Our kiss deepened and I started to moan. Believe me when I say he could kiss. I started rocking myself against his groin. As I was rocking his lips moved from mine to my neck. He kept sucking and I kept rocking. My hands moved down to the bottom of his shirt and I started to pull. It was almost like his shirt was painted on. I rolled his shirt up to his shoulders and started to nip at nickel shaped nipples. He growled when I did this and I looked up at his eyes. I saw the fire in my stomach come to light in his eyes. Pure lust.

Lust. Lust. Lust. That was all I felt for him. _What in the hell am I doing!? _"Eric," I said. Really, it came out more like a whimper. "Eric. Wait." Just by looking at him I could tell what he was thinking. Cocktease. Yep. That's pretty much what I felt like at this moment. "I just can't do this." He sighed. "It's not that I don't want you. Don't get it confused. I do. It's just that…well, hell. I don't even know. I'm just not the kind to meet a guy and sleep with him in the same night."

By the look in his eyes I could tell that he was mad. Shoot. I was mad at myself. I didn't want him to be mad. You know what it's like when you meet a guy and your hormones get the better of you. That's pretty much what was happening to me right now. Stupid hormones. He whispered in my ear, "Sookie, I can tell that this is something that you want." He started to pull his shirt back down. "Maybe another night. When you've had some time to clear your head.

He picked me up from his lap and set me back down on the couch. "Your body says that you want it, but your mind is telling you to wait." _Wasn't I supposed to be the telepathic one?_ "Eric, I just can't do this right now. You know I just got out of a relationship with Bill. I don't want this to be a rebound thing. I really would like to get to know you. Maybe we could go on a date?" He looked puzzled. "I don't date. Anyone," he replied coolly. As if what I just told him was a foreign concept. _Well that's just great. Isn't it, Mr. Stubborn?_

"What do you mean 'you don't date'?" I was not only shocked by his statement, but I was pissed too. The fire that was burning in my stomach mere moments ago was still there. It was just a different type of fire. From the look on his face and how quickly he righted his clothing it looked as though he was blowing me off. _Fucker._

"Sookie, I do not date. I find the whole notion pointless. You humans date to see if you are compatible with the other. In my time things were different. We didn't have the option of courtship. The options were 'If I give your father two goats you are my wife' or 'I will reap the crops you have sown for 10 years in exchange for your daughter'."

To be honest, I knew that things were different for Eric 1000 years ago. I just didn't want to imagine that he still went by those outdated principles. He continued. "We didn't date. I don't date. Never have. Never will. I find the best way to see if you are compatible is to have sex. If the sex is great, then you know you fit together. Not only do you fit, but you belong together." I looked at him in disbelief and just shook my head. _Wow._ That was the only word that came to mind. As he went through the door he turned his head to me and said "You know where to find me if you change your mind". With that he was gone.

At work the next day I found myself a little more that preoccupied. I couldn't get him out of my head. I found myself daydreaming about him. The way his lips moved when he talked. The way he kissed. How nimble his fingers were. How he could make me wet by just winking at me. _That still annoyed me just a little._

Half way through the day Sam came up to me and asked if I was alright. "I'm fine, Sam. Just a little distracted. You know, just thinking about Gran." I couldn't really tell him the reason I was distracted. I know the lecture he would give me. I could hear it, 'Sookie, you know that vamps aren't good for anything. They're only after your blood'. I really didn't want to hear it. Sam was a great friend and an even better boss. I didn't want his opinion to ruin that. "I get it, Sook. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll find someone to cover your shift." _Did I say that he was a great boss?_ "Thanks, Sam. I'll be sure to make it up to you."

I headed straight for his office to gather my things. I should have stayed at work, but I couldn't even keep the orders straight. I went home and drew myself a nice, warm bath. _Good thing I remembered to pick up bubbles at the store last week._ Sitting in the tub, I replayed the last few weeks in my head. _Gran is gone. Bill is too. Tara hasn't really talked to me since I started dating Bill. And only God knows what Jason is doing._ The only consistent things in my life were Merlotte's and coming home to a big old empty house. "I such a loser," I said to myself.

Did I desire companionship? What human being wanted to be alone all the time? Of course I did.

Had it been a while since I had any real feelings for a man? Living or dead? Yes. I hadn't had any real feelings for Bill. I think I was just caught up in the blood.

Was my orgasm jar almost empty? YES! Yes, it was. Those last few weeks with Bill I had faked it then went home to pleasure myself. Dry spell was an understatement. I was in a draught. And what do I do with the first guy to bring precipitation to the valley? _You pushed him away, Stackhouse. Stupid move._

As I layed the in the tub wondering about my life I slipped in to dream land.

"_Oh, Eric. Right there." I look down to see his head between my legs. Lapping up my juices. Moaning my name. Causing a vibrating sensation that spread throughout my whole body. I reached down to lace my fingers through his hair. I pulled him closer to me. "Oh, god. Eric. Don't stop!"_ RING RING! _I look around for my phone and its nowhere in sight. I tug on Eric. "Faster." I'm so close. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. _RING RING! _Where is that damn phone!? Eric pulls his head up to look at me. "I think your phone is ringing, dear."_

I jolt out of my dream. Sloshing water all over the bathroom floor. I scramble out of the tub. By the time I get to the phone it stops ringing. "Mother fucker," I curse at the object. As I check the caller ID, I see that it was a number from Shreveport. "Wonder what that was all about," I say to myself. "After the dream they pulled me out of, it better be good."

I dialed the number back. "Fangtasia. The bar with bite. We are currently closed and operating hours are from 8PM until we die for the day." Shit. Looks like I couldn't get away from this. _Looks like he just couldn't wait for me_. I smiled to myself and went back to my bedroom to dress. I was going to be in for a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tempted Telepath Ch. 4

**Previously**

I jolt out of my dream. Sloshing water all over the bathroom floor. I scramble out of the tub. By the time I get to the phone it stops ringing. "Mother fucker," I curse at the object. As I check the caller ID, I see that it was a number from Shreveport. "Wonder what that was all about," I say to myself. "After the dream they pulled me out of, it better be good."

I dialed the number back. "Fangtasia. The bar with bite. We are currently closed and operating hours are from 8PM until we die for the day." Shit. Looks like I couldn't get away from this. _Looks like he just couldn't wait for me_. I smiled to myself and went back to my bedroom to dress. I was going to be in for a long night.

I stood there looking at my closet. Why is it that I have all these clothes and nothing to wear? Isn't that the dilemma for every female? We spend all this money on clothes only to decide that we have nothing to wear when the occasion calls for dressing up or looking nice. Also, why do we put so much thought in to what other people care about what we are wearing? Geez. I would be perfectly happy walking around in my pajamas all day.

The longer I look at my clothes the more determined I am just to stay home. _Hell. If he really wants to talk to me he will find a way._ I decided right then to just stay home. As I shut the doors to my closet and left my bedroom I found myself making my way to the kitchen. "Vanilla ice cream and Gone with the Wind." _I might as well start dating myself. Ha-ha_.

I grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and a spoon. Went to the living room and popped in my new Blu-ray edition of Gone with the Wind. Sometimes I imagine myself as Scarlet. Well, not really so much as Scarlet, but in the dresses that she wears. I wish that people still dressed like that. I know it had to be uncomfortable, but beauty is pain.

Sitting there watching my favorite movie, I drifted off to sleep. I awoke in the same position on my couch three hours later to a banging on my front door. _OH MY GOSH!_ "What!?" I screamed at the person on the other side of the door. "It's three a.m. Who the hell is it," I asked. At little less than cordial. I don't think I should have to be at three in the morning.

"Miss Stackhouse." _Oh Shit!_ "When you didn't answer my call earlier, I assumed that something was wrong. Are you okay?" _Why do people always assume there is something wrong when you don't answer the phone?_ "Everything is fine, Eric. Why are you here?" Like I really needed to ask the question, but it wouldn't hurt. "Lover. I assure you that I only wanted to confirm your safety. Have a good rest."

Just like that, he was gone. Or so I thought. I turned to go back to my living room and there he was. Sitting on the couch. _I could get used to this. Sex on a stick. Sitting on my couch. _"No." I said aloud. He looked at me puzzled. "Ignore that. Please, Eric. Won't you come in and sit down with me?" I asked him. Maybe a little too sarcastically. "Thanks for the invitation, but you didn't have to ask me again." _Damn it. I forgot about that rule._

"Eric. It's late and I really don't have time for your mind games. Seriously. What do you want?" I asked again. Stubborn vampire. Just answer the question. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to be mine." _Again with the 'mine' shit. Cryptic ass._ "I really don't want to talk about this right now. Can you please leave and let me get back to sleep. I have a really long day ahead of me and I don't have time to play games with you." He stared at me. "I will leave you for now. Just keep in mind that I will keep coming back until you agree. It wouldn't just be for sex. I would be here to protect you at all times. Well, all times after dark." With that he winked at me and left my house.

After another night filled of dreams, I woke up at 10 a.m. to get ready for the lunch shift at Merlotte's. Nine hours later I was ready to go home and crawl in to my bed. For some reason, I wasn't able to sleep. I kept thinking that he was going to show up again. I tossed and I turned. I dreamt that he was knocking on my door. That he was standing there with no shirt on. With…well, nothing on. Oh yea. He had hooked me.

I couldn't go 15 minutes without thinking about him. The way he looked. The way he talked. The way he kissed. Oh man, the way he kissed. The way my body responded to his. And the way I always felt like I was on fire any time he touched me. Why couldn't I shake this? _Maybe I should just have sex with him and get it over with? Break the dry spell._ I knew that was one of the reasons that I was so attracted to him. I was horny. I knew it. And I knew just how to stop it.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this, but I found myself calling him. _Sookie, sometimes you really area dumb blonde._ "Hello?" he picked up on the other side. "Uh…..Eric?" "Yes. Is this my lover calling?" "I guess. Do you think you could come over later? I have something that I need to talk to you about." I don't even think that he hung up the phone before he was again knocking at my door.

_**TBC **_

Authors Note: Sorry this one is so short. Been busy with school and I wanted to get another chapter up before I forgot about it. I have no idea where to go from here so all of the feedback that I get is greatly appreciated.

Thanks! Lots of love to my readers!

~Slinky~


	5. Chapter 5

The Tempted Telepath – Chapter 5

Previously

I couldn't go 15 minutes without thinking about him. The way he looked. The way he talked. The way he kissed. Oh man, the way he kissed. The way my body responded to his. And the way I always felt like I was on fire any time he touched me. Why couldn't I shake this? _Maybe I should just have sex with him and get it over with? Break the dry spell._ I knew that was one of the reasons that I was so attracted to him. I was horny. I knew it. And I knew just how to stop it.

I couldn't believe that I was doing this, but I found myself calling him. _Sookie, sometimes you really are a dumb blonde._ "Hello?" he picked up on the other side. "Uh…..Eric?" "Yes. Is this my lover calling?" "I guess. Do you think you could come over later? I have something that I need to talk to you about." I don't even think that he hung up the phone before he was again knocking at my door.

"Hey," I said. _What was I doing? _"Come in. Please. Would you like a blood? I can warm one up for you." "No thank you, dear. Now what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?" _Here goes nothing._ "Eric, I was hoping that we could have some kind of relationship. You know. A real one. Not just one where you pop in and out of my life only when I was in danger._ I have enough of that with Bill._ One where we talk and go out and spend time together." I think I said all of that with just one breath. Who said that talking about what you wanted wasn't a good thing?

Smart people. That's who. Eric just stared at me. To the point where it made me uncomfortable and I began to shift in my seat. "Sookie, I am a little confused. Where do you expect us to 'go out'? I am a vampire and I do own a night club. I cannot simply take off because you want to be out in public with me. I can understand that you want a relationship, but if we are going to do this, I need you to understand that I am a business owner and have been for many years. Fangtasia is my number one priority right now."

Baffled. Again. As he sat down on the couch and moved in close to me it felt as though he was breaking up with me. We aren't even dating yet. "Understand, dear, that I do love you but I do have other things that I have to do." He leaned in close to me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "If you don't believe me on anything else, believe that I do love you. I have since the moment that I found out what Bill was doing to you. Playing with your heart. Know that I will never do that to you. That is a promise."

I sat there, practically in tears from his admission of love, and looked up in to his eyes. I could tell that he was speaking the truth. "I must go now, but I will return this evening, after sunset, and I will take you out. Wherever you wish to go. Be ready by the time I get here. I have a very special evening in mind." He placed another toe-curling kiss to my lips that left me breathless.

I think I was falling for this man. Hard. Too hard. It couldn't really be this easy.

I had another day off from Merlotte's and decided to go shopping. I needed a new dress. And new shoes. And some new makeup.

Okay. Maybe I didn't NEED any of these things, but I sure did want them. I deserved them.

I had started shopping around 10 a.m. 6 hours and $400 later I had three new dresses and the hottest pair of heals that I had ever seen. Fire engine red, four inch, stiletto sling backs. On my way home from the shops I stopped and picked up some groceries. All I needed was bread, but I wound up walking out with two cases of blood instead.

When I got home I laid my dresses out on the bed trying to choose on to wear. _If I haven't already said it, I'm indecisive._ After staring at them for about 45 minutes I decided to hop in the shower and wash away all of the smells that I had absorbed throughout the day. After I was finished, I dried my hair, threw a few curls in it, and decided to wear the little black dress that I bought. Strapless with a small slit in the side, but not too revealing.

I put on my shoes and applied my makeup. Ready in less than record time for me. As I waited for Eric to show up I started to wonder what he had planned for the evening. He had told me to be ready by sunset. Here I was. Ready almost an hour early. Has anyone ever told you that waiting for Prince Charming isn't fun? No one ever told me.

As the sun dipped below the horizon I began to get butterflies in my stomach. _He will be here soon._


End file.
